


Lost in my Subconscious

by ChokingOnYourAlibi



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Hollstein if you squint really really hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6587548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokingOnYourAlibi/pseuds/ChokingOnYourAlibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At least, that's what Carmilla assumed.</p><p>-or-<br/>Carmilla is a contemplative idiot. Or something. She'd make a terrible therapist. Or a great philosophy major.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in my Subconscious

 Laura had lived in ignorant bliss for a very long time. That was the fundamental difference between her and Carmilla. At least, that's what Carmilla assumed.   
 The younger girl hadn't experienced enough pain to feel the desperation that all too often accompanied it. The desperation of wanting to make it stop. The variety of pain so crippling that it stood dutifully by death's side, handing off its frail and weak victims to a fate that Carmilla wouldn't wish upon her worst enemy.  
 And yet, even when pushed to her limit, the blonde girl remained blissfully unaware of the beautiful hellscape that she had been birthed into. That was the real issue with youth, Carmilla supposed, their complete  ignorance of their destructive actions. Hell, they destroy the world that gives them life because they have nothing better to do.  
 This generation, the vampiress decided, this generation knows nothing of its duty to posterity.   
 She sat back, taking great care to ensure that the tiny blonde remained in her line of sight. The tiny blonde that documented everything. The tiny blonde who wanted justice. The tiny blonde who didn't know when to stop. The tiny blonde who was slowly but surely destroying Carmilla.  
 Who knows, maybe she stole the brunette's train of thought along with her heart.  
 At least, that what Carmilla assumed.


End file.
